


Say a Little Prayer

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Oh, clever girl," Lucifer murmurs, ignoring Dan's rant. "The detective's this way." "How could you possibly know that?" Dan demands. "Because she's praying to me."





	Say a Little Prayer

Chloe Decker was taken from her house in the middle of the night by some wannabe mobster underling seeking to oust the current boss. 

Nothing angered the Devil more than some miscreant laying a hand on his Detective, and this miscreant is about to know why the others who dared, ended up insane.

On the first night, the police scoured areas within a 50-mile radius but failed to find her. 

Mazikeen went on her own the second night, but the trail went cold. Props to the idiot for being good at hiding. However, he can’t hide for long. 

Lucifer went with Dan begrudgingly after the latter contacted some of his illegal contacts, and followed a lead that finally granted results. She was close, the Devil could feel it somehow, yet couldn’t pinpoint her exact location.

Well, if he had to turn the world upside down to find her, he would. 

“Damn it! I’m pretty sure they held her here,” Dan punched the wall in frustration, “We’ve got to find her, man. I promised Trixie I’d bring her back.”

The consultant was more annoyed at Sir Douche’s unhelpful tirade and was about to give him a piece of his mind when he heard the call.

_ If you can hear me, Lucifer, I’m here. _   
  
“Oh, clever girl,” The club owner uttered rather loudly, which made Dan confused. “The Detective’s this way,” He pointed east and walked towards the vintage car.

“How could you possibly know that?”   
  
“She’s praying to me, of course.” 

Daniel just about had it with the consultant, but the latter ignored his comments and single-handedly lifted the old car from its bumper and flips it like it was a mere paperweight.

Chloe’s ex-husband was terrified, but it doesn’t matter at the moment when he saw Lucifer lift Chloe from underground.

“Well, there you are, Detective.” Lucifer quipped and removed the handcuffs off of her. 

The blonde sighed in relief and finally allowed herself to sob on her partner's expensive suit. 

“Sorry, it took a while, Detective. Don’t you worry. I have the person who did this to you in my sights. He will be severely punished for this.”

Dan chose to forget what he saw and just be grateful that his ex-wife is safe and sound. 

A few days later, one Harold Thatcher was found hogtied, battered and bruised, in front of the LAPD precinct, courtesy of Mazikeen who denied torturing the bastard. Nobody cares, though. Because the mob would get him eventually. It doesn’t matter whether he’s in prison or not. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Second prompt fill.


End file.
